Discoveries
by Magz86
Summary: Jeff discovers why Chris left him. This is a sequel to This Is How A Heart Breaks. Pairings are Past Jeff/Chris, present Matt/Chris, Jeff/?
1. Chapter 1

__

Hello!

_So, yeah, this is obviously not an update to Lust or Whole Again but since I posted This Is How A Heart Breaks, I've been plagued by thoughts for a sequel of sorts. I started writing this basically right after I posted that but I'm posting it now because I haven't finished the updates for my others yet._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing... nothing at all!_

_On to the story, hope you like it!_

* * *

***~ DISCOVERIES ~***

Jeff walked into the pool area of the hotel. He was wearing lime green swim shorts and held a towel loosely in his hand. He dropped the towel at the side of the pool before stepping up to the edge of the pool.

It was dark. The moon was shining in the windows on one side of the room but as they were set quite high up the wall, not much light was getting in.

He stared down at the water, watching it drift silently. There was nothing stopping the water in the pool from moving. It was a shame that there wasn't something in real life that stopped you from doing stupid things, things you regret in the end.

Up until yesterday, he'd been in a loving relationship with Chris Irvine, or at least he had thought it had been a loving one. He loved Chris; he'd thought that Chris had loved him. However, last night Chris had broken up with him. No explanation or anything, he'd just ended it.

Jeff had cried himself to sleep afterwards. He didn't know what had happened. He didn't think he'd changed at all but had he? Had he done something that Chris hated? Had he become a person that Chris despised?

Although he hadn't had a show today, he'd had to go to some mall for an autograph signing and appearance. He'd had to be strong today. He couldn't fall apart in front of the fans, in front of his colleagues.

It had been hard getting through the signing. Kids wanting photographs and autographs and he had to smile, even though inside his heart was broken into a million little shards. He faked the smiles, he faked his answers. He was pretty sure that someone, one of his colleagues, had noticed that his heart wasn't into it.

After the appearance, his friend Ron had asked him if he wanted to come out for a few drinks but he'd blown him off. He just wanted to go back to the hotel, wanted to be alone.

He'd come down to the pool at this time just for that. It was empty, closed at this time, so there would be no one to bother him. He also wanted to get his mind off of what he'd seen earlier that evening after getting back to the hotel.

He knew now why Chris had left him. It was something he didn't even want to think about and never wanted to again in his life. There was just one teeny tiny little problem with that though. Chris had left him for Matt, his brother.

They hadn't seen him but he'd seen them. It was just a short glimpse but he'd seen them through the closing elevator doors. They were kissing.

It was like a dagger to Jeff's heart. He'd gasped and it was suddenly hard to breathe. He must have made some sort of noise because just as the doors shut, Chris had seen him. "Je..."

The doors shut and the elevator started moving. Jeff continued to stare at the outer elevator doors, not sure if he should believe his eyes or not. Chris and Matt? Matt and Chris? Chris and his brother, Matt? His brother, Matt, and his ex-boyfriend, Chris? There was something wrong with that picture.

He swallowed heavily, starting to hyperventilate. He tried to control his breathing. This couldn't be true, right? Chris hadn't left him for his brother, had he? He couldn't have. What had happened to them that Chris had ended up falling for someone so close to Jeff? What was going on?

He made his way up to his room. Chris was standing outside the door.

"What the hell are you doing here? Here to hurt me some more? It's the perfect setting," Jeff lashed out at the older man.

"Jeff... we need to talk."

"Like hell we do. Go back to Matt. He's what you want, isn't he?" Jeff cursed himself as his voice broke. He turned away from Chris to open his door, going inside and slamming the door behind him.

Or trying to. Chris had managed to get his foot wedged in the doorway and was currently wincing at the pain in his foot.

Jeff turned when the door didn't close as he expected it to.

"Please, Jeff?"

Jeff looked away as Chris tried to use the puppy dog eyes on him. He could never resist Chris'. "No."

"Jeff!"

Jeff snapped and pushed him backwards into the hall, following him. "Fine. You want to talk, let's talk. How long, Chris? How long have you been betraying me? How long have you been fucking my BROTHER?" He shouted.

Chris froze at the questions. "Um, can we talk somewhere else please?"

Jeff glanced out of the corner of his eye and spied some of their other colleagues standing in the hotel. From the looks of them, they'd all been about to go for dinner together but were now caught up in this confrontation between, apparently, ex-boyfriends.

Jeff hadn't told anybody about the split and obviously, neither had Chris.

"No. You wanted to talk, we're talking. Are you gonna answer my question or are you gonna keep stalling?"

"Jeff, you have to understand. It just happened. We never meant it..."

"What's to understand? Huh? How hard is it to understand that you've been cheating on me with my damn brother? How hard is it to understand that you threw away five years together on him? I think I understand pretty damn well, don't you?"

Chris grimaced. It was bad what he did but even now, he was regretting it. He should never have allowed Matt to convince him to leave Jeff. He should never have slept with Matt in the first place, never mind continuing it.

But he had. He had left Jeff. Even if he regretted it, he'd made his decision. It wasn't like he would be able to go back to Jeff. The other man would never take him back now. Not after this.

"How long?"

Chris looked down at his feet. "Almost a year," he admitted quietly.

Jeff swallowed heavily. "You bastard," he managed to get out. He took a deep breath before biting his lip. A year? How had they managed to hide this from him for a year? Was he that gullible? Was he that oblivious to what was going on around him?

"Should I get myself tested, then?" he hissed at his ex-lover. He wanted to hurt him now. Chris looked at him, hurt in his eyes. Jeff ignored it. "For the last year, you've been fucking both him and me. So, I should get tested to make sure I didn't get anything for either of you whores, right." It wasn't a question.

"Jeff, you know I'm clean. You know that. Don't do this."

"Why not? You hurt me. I'll just hurt you in return."

Chris pushed Jeff back into his hotel room, slamming the door behind him. Jeff felt his legs hit the side of the bed and he fell backwards, Chris on top of him. The older man straddled Jeff's waist, not wanting him to get up.

"What the fuck? Get the hell off of me!" Jeff pushed at Chris' chest and tried to wiggle his legs free.

"No. I think you need a little vocabulary lesson. Yes, I hurt you. Yes, I caused you pain but you didn't hurt me. You bloody well humiliated me. Questioning if you needed to get tested? Implying that I was diseased? That's humiliating."

"You think that this isn't humiliating for me? Fuck, Chris! How good do you think it feels that the man you love leaves you for his brother? How do you think it feels that everyone knows?"

"You told them!"

"No, they just happened to overhear and do you think none of them woulda noticed that you were with Matt instead of me? They just found out earlier than they would have otherwise." Jeff managed to shove Chris off him and stood up. "Why did you do it? Why Matt? Just... why?" He hated that he sounded so broken.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want apologies, Chris, I want an explanation!"

"It just happened. We were drunk. Something happened. I don't remember who kissed who... it, I just... it was hard to stop and I was..." Chris blushed. "I was enjoying it so I didn't

stop it."

Jeff didn't say anything, just stared at Chris.

"I... We slept together and after that..."

"You kept going back," Jeff finished up for him. "Is he better than I am?

Chris looked shocked. "What?"

"Was he better than me? Was he good?"

"I... Jeff..." Chris didn't want to answer that. No way in hell was he even going to consider answering.

"Well?"

"I'm not going to answer that! You're sick!"

"I think I got my answer. Fine. You can go."

"What? Jeff?"

"We're finished. In more ways than one," he added, speaking softly. "Leave."

"No."

"Jeff, come on, I love you. Yeah, I slept with Matt but I need you. I want you."

Jeff stepped up to stand in front of Chris. "But I'm not the only one you want. Now, get out."

Chris walked over to the door and opened it. He turned back to look Jeff in the eye. "You're wrong," he said, unmoving.

Jeff rolled his eyes and pushed Chris out of the room. As soon as the door was closed and locked, he frowned and felt himself want to cry again. He was glad that Chris had finally left. He didn't want to see Chris. He'd be happy if he never saw him again. He felt the same about Matt but it wasn't going to happen.

He didn't understand how Matt could betray him like that or how Chris could betray him at all. Five years. They'd been together for five years. He'd thought that he and Chris were strong, had thought that they'd stick. They'd been through so much together including drugs and depression, that he hadn't thought that there was anything they couldn't get through.

But a year? A year they'd been making a fool of him, going behind his back. He didn't think there was any way that he could forgive either of them.

As the tears began to fall down his face again, he fell to the floor. He leaned against the bed, hugging his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. This was going to take a lot to get over, to get through. He didn't know if he could do it. Such a big part of his life was a lie, riddled with betrayal and ending in such pain.

That was what brought his poolside right now. He couldn't stay locked in his room any longer. His friends kept coming by and knocking on the door, wanting to talk, wanting to help.

He wanted to be _alone_, meaning that he didn't want to be annoyed, disturbed or whatever else. He wanted to be left on his own.

The pool at this time of night was good for this, but it was also good because he wanted to do something to keep his mind off Matt and Chris and what they were probably doing right at this moment.

If he did lengths, he'd have to concentrate on his arms, legs and breathing. That was what he wanted. He dived into the water, swimming underwater to the other end of the pool before turning and swimming back.

He swam back and forth in the pool for almost ten minutes before a noise made him stop. He was in the centre of the pool, unable to reach the bottom to stand up so tread the water.

He looked around but still couldn't see much in the darkness. When his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he spotted an outline by the edge of the pool.

"Who's there? Who is that?"

"Randy."

Jeff sighed in relief. "Oh. Hey Randy. What are you doing here?"

"Just felt like swimming. Been here about an hour."

"Didja sneak in? I had to bribe someone to get them to let me in here!"

"Yup. Why waste money?" Randy chuckled. His expression softened. "Are you okay, Jeff? You seem upset."

Jeff raised eyebrow, even knowing that Randy couldn't see him properly. "You didn't hear? I thought everyone woulda known by now."

"Known what? I only got into town two hours ago. Came here, dumped my bags off and came down here. Why? What happened?"

"Chris slept with Matt."

Randy's jaw dropped. Whatever he'd thought he'd hear, _that _wasn't it. "What? He slept with Matt? You've gotta be joking."

Jeff shook his head, his body trembling. "No joke. Chris dumped me last night. I found out today they've been at it for a year."

"Oh man. Jeff, I'm so sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about and I don't want anyone's pity. That's why I came down here."

Randy slipped back into the water as Jeff swam over to the side of the pool, leaning back against the wall. "I just can't believe it. I can't believe Chris would do that and especially Matt! Why would he do that to his own brother?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him yet. I don't know if I even want to. He's probably with Chris right now, doing the deed."

"You could be too. Don't let those two get you down. Live your life. Show them that you're not going to let them ruin your life. Go out and get laid."

Jeff laughed. It was the first time since last night and it felt good. "Getting laid? I get what you mean, Randy, but I think it's a bit too soon for going out and getting laid."

"OK. So, no going out and getting laid. What about staying here and getting laid then?"

Jeff turned his head and looked up at Randy. He chuckled slightly. "You offering?" he asked, smiling properly.

Randy smirked as he moved in front of Jeff. "Definitely," he replied, his voice husky.

"Randy, I..." Jeff started to say before he was cut off as the other man kissed him. He should stop this. It was the right thing to do.

Randy growled as he pressed himself up against Jeff. He'd wanted the younger Hardy brother for a while but had known that he could never do anything about it, what with Jeff being with Chris. He wasn't heartless. He cupped Jeff's face in his hands, not wanting to let go.

Jeff moaned low in his throat as he parted his lips at the insistence of Randy's tongue. It swept inside his mouth, sliding against and twisting around his own tongue. He laid his hands on Randy's damp chest, clenching them into fists. In his mind, he was going to pound on Randy's chest until he let him go but when the younger man pulled back slightly and placed a soft peck on his lips, Jeff felt his knees weakening.

He used his now unclenched hands to grab on to Randy's shoulders. Moving one, he pulled Randy's head down and kissed him himself.

Randy responded to the kiss eagerly. He'd not thought that Jeff would initiate a kiss between them. He'd not even thought about what could happen that night, in the pool. He'd just thought that he'd kiss Jeff and let him know how he felt before leaving the pool area.

He ran his hands up and down Jeff's sides, grazing the bare skin just slightly causing him to shiver in anticipation. He ducked his hands underneath the water and dipped his fingers just under the waistband of the shorts, stroking in circles, moving lower.

Jeff bucked his hips at the contact, wanting... needing to be closer to Randy. He knew this probably wasn't the best decision he'd ever made but he needed this. He needed to feel wanted. He was feeling so bad about himself right now and he just knew that Randy could make him feel better.

He hissed when Randy squeezed his ass, pushing his shorts down a bit as he did so.

Randy pulled the shorts the rest of the way down Jeff's legs, crouching down and under the water to remove them completely. He came back up, taking a deep breath after he broke the surface. He held Jeff's swim shorts in his hand and threw them on to the floor behind them.

He kissed Jeff again before grasping the other man's cock in his hand, roughly stroking it at first.

Jeff hissed at the intimate contact, his head falling back. "Shit..."

Randy attached his lips to Jeff's neck, sucking lightly at the skin there. He continued stroking Jeff's cock still, whilst rubbing his thumb over the head.

Jeff was moaning and muttering incomprehensibly, the veins on his neck standing out as he felt his climax approaching.

Randy noticed the change in Jeff's breathing signifying the other man was close to coming and stopped his stroking. Jeff almost cried out in frustration. Randy wasn't going to allow Jeff to be disappointed for too long.

He shoved his trunks down over his hips, allowing his hard cock to spring free into its wet surroundings. He grabbed the other man's legs and lifted him up just slightly, wrapping the long thin limbs around his waist.

Jeff linked his legs together and leaned back against the pool wall. He could feel Randy's cock against his ass and he squirmed making the pool water splash around him.

"Randy... please!" he whined. He gasped as Randy pushed against his small hole. He wanted this badly. "Randy! Fuck me!"

Randy pushed into the heat of Jeff's ass with a groan. He was so tight that if Randy hadn't have known better he would have said that Jeff was a virgin. It wasn't something that he really liked knowing but he had overheard once that Jeff and Chris had shared... um, responsibilities.

He pulled Jeff's head towards him so he could look into his eyes. Jeff's green eyes were glazed over with desire and lust. Randy thought that they were probably an almost complete reflection of his own.

He pulled out as far as he could before thrusting back in quickly. He continued to thrust into Jeff who was almost screaming in ecstasy as he hit that magic spot inside him. He buried his face in Jeff's neck, groaning loudly.

Jeff's grip on Randy's shoulders was tightening with each thrust, causing small nail shaped cuts to appear on his skin. "Oh, god, Randy," he panted, knowing he was close. "Oh... Shit... I'm coming!"

Randy bit down on Jeff's neck as the older man's muscles contracted around his cock, setting off his own orgasm. He released his seed into Jeff just as Jeff was doing the same all over their chests.

After coming down from his high, Jeff laid his head on Randy's shoulder. He giggled quietly.

"What is it?" Randy asked, feeling Jeff shake slightly.

"Nothing much. Just watching my cum float away in the water."

Randy turned his head and frowned as he watched the product of Jeff's climax float away from them. He snorted softly. "Oops. Maybe we shouldn't have done this in the pool."

Jeff understood what Randy was getting at but he didn't know if this would have actually happened if they'd moved somewhere else. Jeff was pretty sure he would have gotten cold feet.

Randy pulled out of Jeff. Something he really hadn't wanted to do but had to. "Come on. We better get out of here before they realise what we've done to their pool!"

Jeff chuckled softly as he thought of that. The manager of the hotel would probably kill them if he found out. He smiled when Randy helped him get out of the pool. He was a little uncomfortable but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Jeff sat on a lounger to put his shorts back on, not trusting his balance. Randy had already pulled his trunks back up. They both grabbed their towels before leaving the pool area.

They reached Randy's room when the younger man invited Jeff to stay the night. He didn't really know what to say to that but agreed when Randy pointed out that he wouldn't be bothered there because nobody would know where he was.

They entered the room and Randy switched on one of the bedside lamps. The room only had one bed and it made Jeff nervous. He didn't want Randy to get the wrong idea about them. They'd had sex, yes. Amazing sex but he'd only just got dumped by Chris the day before. He wasn't ready for anything else, anything serious.

"Look, um... no pressure. We just had sex at the pool. I don't about you but I'm really tired and I just want to sleep."

Jeff just nodded.

"Great. You take that side of the bed. I'll take this one... unless you want this side?"

"No, no. That side's fine," Jeff answered, thinking that that was a really sweet gesture by Randy. To prove it, he walked around to the other side of the bed, pulled off his shorts and got underneath the covers.

Randy did the same, before turning out his bedside lamp. He turned on his side so he was facing Jeff, even if he couldn't see him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Jeff said as he snuggled down into the bed. His last waking thoughts were that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, sleeping with Randy.

* * *

_Sooooooooooo... thoughts? Good, bad? Not sure if I should continue this or not. I think it works okay like this but I've also got ideas to continue it... let me know?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Whoohoo! New chapter! Months in the works but finally here! Smex..._

***~ DISCOVERIES C2~***

Jeff slept peacefully that night next to Randy. When he finally became aware of his surroundings, he realised he was staring at the younger man's toned chest. He was lying on his side, snuggled up against Randy who was on his back with his other arm around Jeff, holding him close. He had one of his arms resting over Randy's body and was lightly holding the other man's hand, their fingers entwined. "Fuck."

Jeff raised his head slowly to look at Randy. The man looked so peaceful and content in his slumber that Jeff was reluctant to do what he knew he had to. He closed his eyes, not knowing how to start.

"Jeff?" It was whispered as Randy didn't know that Jeff was awake. The man in question opened his open and stared into the blue eyes of Randy Orton. "Hey."

"Randy," Jeff replied. "Look, I..." he started to say while pulling away from the other man, removing his hand from Randy's.

Randy frowned when Jeff started to pull away. He wanted to keep hold of him but knew he shouldn't. This situation couldn't be very easy for Jeff and he had a feeling that he knew what Jeff was going to say.

Jeff sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Randy didn't like the fact that Jeff was going to be looking down on him, he wanted this conversation or whatever to be between equals. He sat up himself, having to stop himself from reaching out for Jeff's hand.

"Randy, I..." Jeff stopped, shaking his head, not knowing how to start. "I... We shouldn't have done this. I don't know why I did this. We shouldn't have had sex. I'm not looking for anything and I don't want to hurt you. You're my friend, I think, and I don't want to ruin our friendship, especially since you're the only one who hasn't irritated me and has actually helped me with... well, you know and you've been nice to me as well and I think we're friends, right? But I also think that we shouldn't do this again," Jeff rambled on and on, continually repeating himself. "I... yeah, I'm just gonna go now." Jeff turned to climb out of the bed but Randy grabbed onto his shoulder to stop him. Jeff turned his head back and looked questioningly up at the younger man.

Randy had been staring at Jeff wondering how he managed to get so many words out without stopping to breathe, he almost missed Jeff finish his long winded speech. He reached out quickly to stop the purple haired beauty leave the room.

"Jeff... please don't go," Randy started. He didn't want Jeff to leave, he wanted him to stay right where he was and they could have a repeat of the previous night, maybe. "Calm down. I'd say that we were friends." He smiled softly before starting again. "Look, I know this isn't the best situation right now. I know you're probably feeling guilty that you slept with me. I know you've probably still got feelings for Chris and that you've not even really started getting over him. I know you're hurting and confused and I definitely don't want to contribute to that but..." he paused, not knowing exactly how to word his proposal, "I, um... last night, Jeff... fuck, it was amazing and I want it to happen again and that can only happen if you stay..."

"Stay?" Jeff whispered, his attention caught by the word.

"Yeah, stay. You know, staying here with me. There being an 'us'. What do you think?"

Jeff's eyes were wide and he was shaking his head. "I... Randy... I don't know. I'm not sure I can do that, not right now."

Randy really wanted this. He wasn't going to give up easily, even if he had to let go of what he really desired right now.

"Tell me what's stopping you. I know you don't really want anything with anyone right now but it can just be sex, you know? We can just use each other for sexual gratification. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me," Randy smirked.

Jeff chuckled. "No, I guess not. It's just with Chris and Matt and what they did and everything else going on... I don't want to say I'll do it when I'm just not sure if I can. Last night... last night was a one off. It was something I needed right then."

"Oh," Randy lowered his eyes, torn. Last night, for him, was amazing and just the culmination of years of desire and stuff but for Jeff, it was nothing. It meant nothing. They were just like ships passing in the night to him. He wanted more but Jeff was in no way ready for that. Was there something that could be done? Something was better that nothing after all. "OK, so how about this? We won't tell anyone. We're both on Raw so we'll share hotel rooms so you don't have people bothering you all the time; we're friends so nobody should question it. We'll spend time together and we'll only do something when you want to. Plus we won't do anything outside a locked room so no one will have any idea at all and we won't get any grief about it."

"What, like secret fuck-buddies or something?" Jeff asked and the other man grinned slightly, nodding. He sighed deeply. Something was wrong with him if he was seriously considering this proposition but it probably wouldn't be for long. He looked up at Randy again, biting his lip. "I must be insane... but yeah, ok, we'll do this."

Randy grinned again and Jeff smiled nervously in return. Randy leaned forward and sealed their deal with a kiss. He pressed his lips to Jeff's softly; happy that they now had this _arrangement_. He trailed his lips over across Jeff's face before kissing the soft skin behind Jeff's ear.

Jeff tilted his head back, leaning into the touch and his eyes fluttering shut. He made a small sound, sort of a cross between a moan and a whimper. He bit his lip as Randy started to nibble on his neck.

He turned his head slowly, looking up into Randy's blue eyes. He felt a shiver run down his spine before he threw caution to the wind, putting his arms around Randy's neck and pulling him into a heated kiss, falling backwards to the mattress.

Randy turned his body as they moved, putting a leg between Jeff's thighs. He ran his hands over the slightly hairy skin of his lover's chest before squeezing his nipples slightly.

Jeff's back arched and he moaned loudly as Randy nipped at the skin on his neck and further down over his chest before pulling on his navel piercing. He hadn't known that the slight pain it caused would turn him on. It had always been avoided before.

He screamed out in frustration when Randy bypassed his cock to continue nipping at his skin, this time down his inner thighs.

Randy stopped and looked up at Jeff's flushed and panting body. He smirked, knowing that he had been the one that had made Jeff come undone. The older man had a slight sheen of sweat covering his body though was shivering as Randy blew on the inside his leg.

Randy leaned back on his legs, staring at the gorgeousness that was Jeff, and moved to grab the bottle of lube that was in his bag.

"Randy... please!"

"Please what?" Randy asked as he licked up Jeff's shaft, smirking again as the older man made garbled noised, unable to form words. He opened the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, putting the bottle on the nightstand.

He leaned forward again and swirled his tongue around the head of Jeff's cock. He hollowed his cheeks and started to slowly move his head down towards the base. He sucked on the shaft hard, wringing a fierce whimper from his lover.

Randy moved his hand between Jeff's legs, running a finger over his balls and stroked his fingertip over Jeff's pucker. The small hole quivered beneath his touch and he pressed his finger against it, dipping in just slightly.

Jeff pushed his hips back, trying to get Randy to do more. This was excruciating.

Randy pushed his finger into Jeff's unbelievably tight ass, wiggling his finger around, searching for _that_ bundle of nerves. He grazed it just very slightly and Jeff's whole body jerked as he moaned.

"Fuck, Randy... Do that again!"

Randy's eyes gleamed and he smirked around Jeff's cock. He moved his finger against it again, this time stroking it minutely causing his older lover to jerk, shiver and shake as he moaned louder and louder.

Randy pushed another finger into Jeff stretching him as much as he could. He added a third, stretching him more, before looking up into Jeff's beguiling emerald eyes. "You ready?"

Jeff only just managed to nod his assent while trying to catch his breath. "Please... do it! Please, fuck me!"

Randy removed his fingers from Jeff's ass and grabbed the bottle of lubricant again, spreading the gel over his length. He grasped Jeff's legs and pushing them back towards his chest, ankles on Randy's shoulders.

Jeff cried out as he felt Randy's cock against his ass, between the cheeks, pressing against him. When Randy pushed inside him, he felt like he'd blacked out for a second. He felt so very full right at that moment and there was no pain, only pleasure. Extremely intense pleasure.

Randy grunted as he pushed inside the tight heat of Jeff's ass. He didn't know what to feel right now. There were so many sensations going around. He had to get a hold on himself. If he didn't, he was going to come way too soon and he didn't want that.

Randy leaned down and kissed Jeff, who wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Jeff pulled back and stared into Randy's eyes, smiling... or was that smirking? Randy wasn't sure how the smaller man did it but somehow he'd managed to move his legs, wrap them around Randy's waist, regained all his strength along with a burst of adrenaline and rolled them over so he was on top.

Jeff pressed himself up on his arms, looking down at Randy. He rolled his hips and whimpered as Randy reached between them to stroke his cock roughly. He tried to sit up but Randy thrust upwards causing him to jerk and lurch forward again.

With Jeff's strength gone, Randy managed to roll them back over so he was on top again. He pushed hard into Jeff causing the older man's eyes to open widely, squealing loudly.

"Oh God, yes," Jeff hissed.

Randy began to move faster, pounding into Jeff, roughly stroking his member along with it, making him moan and yell unintelligibly.

"OH SHIT... FUCK, DAMN... OH GOD, I'M COM-" Jeff screamed as his seed splashed over his and Randy's stomachs.

With a few final thrusts Randy groaned loudly and came too, his juice spilling inside Jeff. He collapsed on top of the smaller man and buried his face in his neck, not wanting to move.

Jeff slid his hands over Randy's back, content to just lie there with his new lover before life came crashing back down.

* * *

_Hope you liked it!_

_Jess x_


End file.
